The Mysterious Isle
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 31 | debut = 2016 | released = 2016 | story arc = Storm King's Thunder | realm year = | setting = Sea of Swords | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 17 – 20 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Hartkiller's Horn | followed_by = Eye of Xxiphu | source = dmsguild.com }} The Mysterious Isle is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Storm King's Thunder series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on the Sea of Swords, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 17 - to 20 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Dworkin • H’ruliel • Hsing • Iridansa • Jerekesh • Kavanash • Kavaris • Perilastanor • SEER • S’kreesh • Sykulish :Hieronymus • Rajiram ;Creatures: :Aboleth • Aquatic elf • Cloud giant • Dragon turtle • Giant shark • Human • Merfolk • Merrow • Ogre • Pseudodragon • Sahuagin • Troll • Water elemental • Wyvern :Morkoth ;Locations: :;Region: Sea of Swords :Sea of Fallen Stars • Xxiphu ;Magic: :; Items: ''Anstruth harp • Horn of Valhalla • Ring of shooting stars • Robe of scintillating colors • Robe of stars • Rod of the pact keeper • Wand of the war mage :; Spells: Banishment • Beacon of hope • Bless • Cone of cold • Control weather • Counterspell • Crusader's mantle • Cure wounds • Detect magic • Dispel magic • Divination • Feather fall • Fire bolt • Fireball • Fly • Fog cloud • Freedom of movement • Gaseous form • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guardian of faith • Guidance • Guiding bolt • Healing word • Hold monster • Hold person • Ice storm • Identify • Lesser restoration • Light • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Magic weapon • Mass cure wounds • Mass healing word • Mending • Misty step • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Programmed illusion • Raise dead • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Shield • Silence • Spare the dying • Speak with dead • Spirit guardians • Spiritual weapon • Stoneskin • Suggestion • Telekinesis • Thaumaturgy • Tongues • True resurrection :;Spells: ;Organizations: :Abolethic Sovereignty • Kraken Society :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Sekolah Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Storm King's Thunder Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2016 Category:Works by Merric Blackman Category:Sea of Swords adventures